A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol
by EvilScotsman
Summary: Join some of your favorite KH caharacters in a modern day version of the classic A Christmas Carol. With Xemnas as Scrooge in this adaptation of the Charles Dickens classic. Will he learn from the Ghosts of Christmas and change his life around?
1. Chapter 1: Marly's Ghost

Disclaimer: This is what happens when I watch A Muppet Christmas Carol and YouTube videos with Kingdom Hearts. The beginning is drawn heavily from Dickens, and rest is only taking the main idea from the original story. Just the basic story structure is Dickens, which we all know and love, the rest is my story. With Kingdom Hearts characters playing the roles that Dickens created. I own none of this stuff; it belongs to their respective owners, like Disney and Enix. Please don't sue me. I just wanted to tell a story.

* * *

To begin with, Marly was dead. That is the truth without any doubt in anyone's mind. The register of his burial was signed by all those that needed to sign it; the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Xemnas signed it: and Xemnas' name was good upon anything he put his own name upon, for he was always of a sound mind and always aware of his actions. Marly was as dead as a door-nail.

Look! I don't know what it is meant, exactly by someone being as dead as a door-nail, for why a door-nail? What is so important about a nail in a door? Naturally there is no life, it is just iron and it was never alive in the first place, so to say that something is dead without being ever alive is odd. But maybe, one may have been inclined, myself included, regarding death as a coffin-nail since that piece of iron does have some bearing with the imagery of death. Dear reader, please allow me repeat what has been said, wholeheartedly, that Marly was as dead as a door-nail.

Did Xemnas know that he was dead? Of course he did. How could he not have known? Xemnas and he were partners for many years in the game of politics; they learned from each other and became better in their profession by not only knowing, but being friends with the other. Xemnas was Marly's sole executor, his sole administrator, his sole residuary legatee, his sole friend and sole mourner. As an excellent man of business Xemnas was not completely saddened by the unfortunate event. He observed the service of laying his dear friend to rest with a very good bargain.

While we are on the subject of Marly's funeral, it brings me back to the point I began with. There is no doubt that Marly was decaying in his grave long gone from this plane of existence. This must be fully understood, or nothing wonderful can come of the story which I shall tell.

***

The floor of the Senate is busy with chatter, ranting, raving, and other forms of protest. Every member of the Senate was called for a special session of Congress, the house had already passed the bill, but in the Senate, the caller is determined to kill it here and now. The bill in question would legalize same-sex marriage throughout the nation, no longer was it just a state here and there, but that kind of marriage would be recognized anywhere in the republic. The Senate Majority leader would hear of no such thing happening while he still drew breath.

The Republican leader, majority, is a man that had made his way as a very influential and powerful businessman. During his many years in politics, his power had only grown, years back when he was just a freshman senator; he was picked out to be the party whip, the second most powerful position in the senate. At first many of the older members were outraged, but they soon learned that he filled the position nicely, and was a not a person to be crossed. Due to his large wealth, those that sided with him would easily get re-elected, whereas those that found themselves in bad favor with the whip soon found themselves in the unemployment line.

When the majority leader passed away seven years ago, it was natural to think that the whip would take his place, and he did, during the burial ceremony, thus cementing his power. With elections coming up soon most expect him to run for president, and this was probably the show he wanted to give to the people that he is the kind to get things done.

One senator speaks out, "Who does he think he is? It's Christmas Eve; we should be with our family and friends, not in this cold room talking about a bill that can wait until Congress is back in session."

"Be quite, be lucky you're amongst democrats, if you weren't and that got back to him, you'd be done for."

"Please…I'm not scared of him."

"Well, that makes one out of ninety-nine."

The doors to the chamber fly open, hitting the walls on either side, the noise quickly escapes through the opening that was created and not a sound is heard, save for the steps of the man heading to the center of the room.

Once he is at his mark the man speaks, "My fellow members of the senate, we are he together in a time of great need for our country. The very ideals that were set forth at its founding are in peril. We stand at a precipice of morality and below us lay an endless hole of sin. We cannot be tempted, like our brothers and sisters in the House, to take that last step that will send us into that abyss. We cannot stay still any long, for the foundation may give, we have to act now. I move to have the vote tomorrow, since it is already late, and both sides have had their say, and took more than enough time to say it. My fellow members of the Senate, what say you? Shall we put this to rest?"

With that the Republican majority, in unison, and cheered their leader. Orange eyes fell on the democrats in the room, they soon gave a half hearted, "Aye"

His working being down for the night, he left to go back to his office, to get ready for the next day, and make sure that his speech was written for when the vote was to start, and when he would announce that morality and goodness yet again prevailed under his watch. Eyes glared on his back as he made his way back from whence he came, he may be the most powerful man there, but he is the most hated too.

He put his blazer on the coat rack as he entered his office, "Cratchit? Sora Cratchit? Where the devil is that man?"

"Y-yes, sir? What is it that I can do for you sir?"

"What matters to me now is what you have done, not what you will do. Now, have you done as I have instructed, and prepared the research, the speech, the other notes, and have them on my desk for my reviewal…neatly?"

"Yes, of course sir." Xemnas passed his clerk and sat behind his desk to review the notes and key pieces he would have to present the following day. Sora went back to his meager desk in the front of the office, and slightly ajar door separating the two. Sora rubbed his arms together to try to get some warmth, his employer liked the cold, for he was as hard and sharp as flint, totally alone, secretive, solitary as an oyster, and the cold reflected that.

A loud burst from the door, "A merry Christmas uncle! God save you!" It was Xemnas' nephew.

Without looking up from his papers, "Christmas, eh? Bah…humbug!"

"Come now uncle. Christmas a humbug? You must be joking. So you do have some holiday spirit in you!"

"I am serious and I have no Christmas spirits. What right or reason do you have to be merry? You're poor enough."

"Well, why should you be dismal and morose? You're rich enough." His nephew releases a slight chuckle at throwing his uncle's words back at him.

"If I could have things the way I saw fit, everyone that wished a 'merry Christmas' would be cooked with his own turkey and a have his body stuffed with holly."

"Oh uncle-"

"Nephew, you keep Christmas in your way, so let me keep Christmas in mine. Bah Humbug."

"But Christmas is such a loving, honest, peaceful, and charitable time. True it has never put a single penny in my pocket. I believe that Christmas has still done me good, and furthermore, will do me good in the future. And I say, God bless it"

Sora, involuntarily, applauded the nephew's little speech.

"So tell me then. How does one celebrate Christmas in the unemployment line?!"

With an "Eep!" Sora went back to his work.

"With such a command of language, I'm surprised you're not a part of Congress too, nephew."

"Don't be angry uncle; I know what will cheer you up. Come join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"But, Why?"

"Why what uncle?"

"Why did you ever get married?"

"Why, because I fell in love uncle, that's what one does."

"Love, ha! Bah humbug!" The idea of love was even more idiotic to Xemnas than the possibility of a merry Christmas.

"So will you be joining us then? There really is no reason for you to object."

"Good Afternoon."

"What's the matter uncle, why have we never gotten along? I've always been cordial; we've never once had a fight that I took part in. Why can we not be friends?"

"Good Afternoon."

"It is a shame that you are so steadfast in your ways uncle, but I will keep my Christmas spirit and my humor to the very last. I wish you a Merry Christmas, uncle!"

"Good Afternoon."

"And a Happy New Year!"

"Good Afternoon!"

As his nephew walks out he exchanges a goodbye to his uncle's clerk, "Merry Christmas, Sora."

"Merry Christmas, Zack."

On his way out the door two plump men use this opportunity to come into the office. They make a motion wondering if the owner of the office is in. Sora throws a thumb in the direction of his boss and the men come into the inner portion of the office.

"Hello, Mr. Marly, I presume?"

"Marly has been dead for seven years, seven years tonight."

The men look at each other in confusion then direct their attention back to the man behind the desk, the shorter doing the talking, "But, sir the name out front says that this is the office of a Mr. Marly."

"And so it was until he died, now I have the office, the only reason that is still up is because it would cost unnecessary time and money to remove it, and there is no reason for the waste. So who the hell are you? All those that have business here know of me, so who are you?"

"We apologize sir, we represent the Salvation Army and we feel that, during this festive time we must take care of our poor and homeless."

"Are there no prisons and or poor houses?"

"Unfortunately yes there are plenty of those sir. Though we wish they weren't"

"Excellent, you had me worried there, I thought that something bad had happen and they stopped them from taking their useful course."

Thinking that this man be the generous type, due to his sudden change of attitude, becoming quite jovial, the man gets to his point, "So how much can I put you down for?"

"Nothing."

"You wish to remain anonymous? How humble of you sir."

"What I wish, is to be left alone. I do not make merry during Christmas, nor do I make idle people merry. I know how to take care of the poor, my taxes go to fund the prisons AND the poor houses. So the homeless should go there."

"But, some would sooner die than go there."

"If they'll going to die then they better do it and decrease the surplus population. Not only that but stop wasting the money that is spent on all welfare programs that eat up the national budget."

Seeing that their efforts are in the vain, the gentlemen excised themselves from the office and ventured else, in search of some kind sole that had something to give to the needy.

Xemnas' clerk, after some minutes ticked by from the leaving of the Salvation Army members, got up from his desk and waited in the doorway connecting the outer office to the inner. He knew not to upset his employer, especially since he had a favor to ask of him. He was taking a large risk, trying to find some compassion in nothing more than a shell of a man, a bitter old soul, though his age his middle.

"M-Mr. Xemnas sir." The receiver of this remark looked up in a manner most unnerving Cratchit, but he had to continue, "Excuse me sir, but it appears to be the end of the work day."

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow at eight in the morning."

"Sir, but…but tomorrow is Christmas."

"Fine, eight-thirty then."

"Sir, I know what this session means to you sir, but tomorrow is Christmas, and a half hour off hardly seems to be customary on Christmas."

"Tell me them, Sora, what exactly is customary."

"Thee…thee whole day sir."

"Thee entire day?"

"Sir, the only thing that will happen tomorrow is some speeches and then the final vote, you really don't need me here for that do you sir?"

"Sora. When I'm here you're here! When I have stayed late, you have stayed late. When I have left early, you have left early. Now you think that just because tomorrow is the twenty-fifth of December that you don't have to be here, yet I am?" Xemnas huffs to his side and leans back in his chair, moving his head back to the front, his eyes look at other's, unblinking, "If you must have tomorrow off so be it, but you better be here earlier the next day."

With that Sora does a little happy dance in the doorway.

"Will you stop that!" the white-haired man yells.

Sora immediately does as he's told, "Thank you sir."

Xemnas demises that statement with a wave of his hand. He gets up from his chair and goes to the coat-rack to get his blazer on first, then a body-length great coat. His last words to Cratchit that night are, "Remember earlier the next day."

On the street, outside his place of business he tried to call a taxi. Nearby there are protesters to the bill, wanting it to get voted down. On the other side of him lay the camp of those in favor of the bill chanting their want of equal rights.

A taxi finally stops in front of senior senator, he never called for public transportation, but the way he thought, even paying for a taxi ride here was better than having a driver, which he could easily afford. As he opens the back right door to get in he looks at the crowds, the one against it seeming so much in uniformity, and the other a bright array of many colors, he thinks he sees one supporter with blue hair, "Equality, huh? Bah…humbug!"

After a short ride, the taxi came to a stop in front of a dismal stack of brick on a dark street. Xemnas left the taxi to proceed to his place of residence; they place where he and Marly had lived together and planed their plots in the senate. To this day, as was in his office, Marly's name is still on the front of the building.

"Yo, buddy! The fee!"

"Fee this," the long term senator flips the bird to the driver. "I'm a member of Congress, I can't be bother with paying taxi fees."

"Sure, and I'm the Emperor of Norway. Now pay up ya cheap smuck, or I'll call the cops on ya."

"Call the police to arrest someone that is close friends with the not only Chief of police, but the Attorney General. Sure you do that."

"Eh, you ain't worth my time anyway ya old miser!" With a squeal from the wheels the taxi was off leaving a smoke that lingered in the cold night air.

At the door Xemnas reached his hand into his pocket to take out his key. In putting in the key, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the knocker in his door. It had always been there, true, but tonight it's of a shape that it wasn't supposed to be, it's the perfect shape of Marly's head.

"Marly?"

A load moan that would cause the ears of the most vicious of an Irish banshee to bleed emanated from the ghastly knocker, causing Xemnas to fall over, backward, in fright. When he arose he saw the knocker was the same as it ever had been. No resemblance to a face, no eyes, no ears, no nose, and no bright pink hair it just a second ago had.

"Humbug!"

To say that Xemnas was not unnerved by the incident is to say that he is not conservative and not filled with hate and avarice. What was done was done, and that's all that he cared about, it was in the past, let it stay there. The house was dark, for it was cheap and he enjoyed the dark. Tonight, however, what happened at the door made him weary, so he checked every room in his house, turning on the lights as he entered, then off as he exited, feeling a bit of a fool when he was done.

In his study on the second floor he had his dinner, while he studied his legal texts, and memorizing what he could about the laws form civil to criminal from about animal to vegetable, as he usually did spend his nights alone. He sat in his large chair by the fireplace, text in hand while the remains of his dinner sat on a nearby table. He wore his best nightgown tonight, white and black, creating many designs and shapes on the fabric.

As he flipped the page he hears a bell ring. He looks in the direction from whence it came, but already the sound is gone. Then another ring, slightly longer, just to suddenly stop. Xemnas looks around the room and to the open doorway, "Humbug."

As if on cue, the house is filled with the ringing of a crisp clear bell, it lasted a minute, maybe only half a minute, to Xemnas sitting in his chair experiencing this, it lasted and hour or more he felt. The room dropped to freezing temperature, causing the fire to die out.

Chains, clinking chains, rustling chains; he hears from downstairs, getting louder and louder, coming closer and closer.

"Humbug! Still nothing more than Humbug."

Strolling into his study is a figure that he knew all top well, he was just Xemnas remembered in life; the suit he wore, the pink hair, the way he walked; only now it was hindered. Chains are lashed about his body; thick chains that still the bulk must be in the hallway, and maybe on the stairs. "Marly? Can that be you? No. Your dead, it can't be."

"Oh it is Xemnas, and I've come for you."

"Why? What is it you want with me?"

"Much." Marly says with a keen determination in his voice.

"You look like how you did, but it can't be you."

"Why do you doubt your senses, clearly I am here."

"This can't be happening, I don't believe it. You can't possibly be here. It's late, I've been up for many an hour and I just ate, and this is just a dream. This is just my body acting against me, a slight befoulment of my stomach maybe, yes that's it. You're no more than some undigested meat, a piece of cheese, a crumb of bread even. Yes, that's it, there's more of gravy than of grave about you."

"HAHAHA. More of gravy than of grave? What a terrible pun, I expected better out of you." He lets out an ear piercing scream; just like the knocker did just a few short hours ago. "Do you believe me now?"

Cowering behind his chair he peeks out, "I do. Mercy!"

Regaining his senses, "Why do you haunt me?"

"I visit you to give you a warning Xemnas."

"A warning? What kind of warning? A warning of what?"

"You see these chains that are latched to me? These are the chains I carry, which I forged in life. You too wear such a chain, but mine stopped seven years ago, yours has grown to surpass mine, and continues to grow."

"Why are you punished? You were good in life, a great politician and sound businessman."

"Humanity was my business! The common welfare of my fellow man was my business, what I did for a profession was just a speck of water compared to the ocean of that business. Hear me Xemnas, for my time in this world draws to an end."

"Yes speak what is it that you wish to say? Don't be flowery in your words, speak plain, what is it?"

"I am here to warn you and to try to escape my fate. A chance of hope."

"Thank you Marly, you were always a good friend to me."

Marly held up a hand, "You shall be haunted this night Xemnas, by three ghosts."

The living senator was shocked, "Is this the chance of hope you spoke about Marly?"

"Yes it is."

"In that case I'd rather not have any more dealings with spirits tonight…thank you."

"Without these visits, there is no chance of your salvation Xemnas, no chance of redemption. Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one tonight, the second when the bells tolls two, and the third at three."

"Can't they all just come at once, and we can get this over and done with?"

The poltergeist faded in and out, "Expect the first at one."

In seconds the shade was gone and the fire came back to life. Xemnas went over to where his friend and mentor hovered over and felt nothing, no lingering cold or anything of the sort.

"Hum- ah forget it." The experiences of the night left him tired and drained. In a groggy trance-like walk he made it to his bed. Sitting on the left side of his bed he pulls of his slippers and lays down, "Marly, spirits, nothing more than a whole bunch of Humbug." Xemnas reached over with his left hand to flick the switch, as the darkness took him, he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Thanks to my editors: Lovetoread1983 and Sammy-Dee. They're always there for me.

I'll try to have this story up by Christmas Day, so no pressure right?


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past

Disclaimer: Same as before, this is A Christmas Carol with Kingdom Hearts characters. Please don't sue me.

* * *

The bells tolled twelve as Xemnas laid in bed. The memory of seeing his friend Marly brought chills to his body and a single, half-opened, orange eye spied his clock next to the bed.

"Twleve! I've never slept in. Did what happen last night, really take that much out of me?"

He ran to his large glass doors, that opened up onto the veranda, "Wait why is it still dark out?"

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks falling from the sky. It was twelve at night not twelve in the afternoon; he should be back in bed, which is what he decided to do, go back to bed and sleep the rest of the night away. The trouble was, once in bed he couldn't get back to sleep. He tossed and turned, and when he thought that sleep may finally overtake him, the words of Marly would again haunt his thoughts, stirring him into full alertness again. Since sleep was out of the question, he decided to pass the time by staring down his clock. If there really was no ghost and it was just a dream, then nothing should happen at one.

"Half past," Xemnas mumbled.

He watched the digital numbers slowly change minute after ever slower minute.

"Quarter 'til" He sighed

His clock now read one, and before the hour bell chimed Xemnas spoke, "It's now one, like I said and all is fine."

Then a deep bell sounded from somewhere that he didn't know and a bright light lit up his room, a light that is brighter than midday, a light that shown a brilliant white. Out of the light, the spirit floated in the air, just beyond his bed, the spirit appeared to be a small girl, clothed in white, the ends of her single piece dress beginning to tatter. Her hair is beautiful blonde which extends past her shoulders and into her eyes, her eyes large and periwinkle in color, with skin whiter than a sheet of paper.

The sudden burst of light roused Xemnas, from lying on his bed, to an upright position facing the specter, "Are you the ghost that Marly mentioned?"

"I am." The voice was sweet, and sounded like the voice one would expect from the 'body' of such a delicate little girl.

"But, you look like a child, a little girl?" He asked curiously.

"I have been around for more than two millennia now. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." She floated closer to the senator.

"Why are you here?"

"Your welfare," The ghost responded.

"Welfare, bah, just another communist ploy."

The spirit rolls her eyes at this, "Not your welfare then, how about your salvation?"

As she spoke she held out her pale, innocent looking right hand. "Now rise and walk with me." Xemnas did as he was told and they walked to the glass doors that instantly flung open, allowing the cold night to burst in, briefly sending a chill through Xemnas' body.

"Where are we going?"

"Your past," She indicated the open window.

"Are you insane? I'm mortal, I could fall. This is madness."

"Madness, no this is a gateway to your past." Xemnas looked at the girl with a brow raised in doubt. "Take my hand, and you shall fly."

"Well, strange things have already happened tonight, what's one more?"

"That's the spirit!"

Xemnas mutters to himself, "And Marly said my pun was bad."

"What's that?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

He grabbed her hand and the pair sped off into the sky, over the few trees and the many buildings in the area.

"Spirit! Put me down, I don't like being up here!"

The spirit smiled sweetly at him, face aglow and her eyes shut, "And here I thought you liked looking down on the world."

"Spirit what is that light? It can't be dawn."

"That's the past, hold on."

In a blinding flash of white light Xemnas found himself no longer in the city, but out in the country and during the daytime as well. Xemnas was set down in the freshly fallen snow. He looked up and around at the building that circled him, for he was right in the middle.

"This is my old school! I stayed here while I was a boy. I spent my entire childhood here." He points a little boy with a black ponytail, "That's Xigbar, before he was in the accident that blinded him in one eye. There, over there is Axel, I forgot about that, this is the Christmas Eve were he went around melting the snowmen with the lighter he smuggled in." Xemnas watched his childhood friends run and have a good time in the snow. "Hello! Hello boys!"

"They cannot see nor hear you; these are just the shadows, the memories of times past. Come let us go inside this building here."

Inside the room Xemnas was flooded with the memories he thought he'd forgotten. All the memories chained away in the back recesses of his mind were set free. He saw the desks, the chalkboard, the chalk and erasers on the piece below, he never did learn the name for what that was called. He remembered how Axel lit one of Larxene's, what he referred to as antennas, on fire during class one day, he had to de-chalk the erasers for a year. He chuckled at the memory, he actually laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"This was my old school room, it's deserted."

"Not completely." The ghost observed. "See there? In the corner, do you recognize that boy?"

"Xemnas brought a hand over his mouth, "That's…that's me!"

Indeed, there was a young Xemnas nose in his book, reviewing the course material that he would be tested on after his break. While all the other children were going to the front gate to wait to be picked up for the long weekend, there was Xemnas, at his studies.

One child said, "Come on Xemy, put that book down and come with us and wait for your family."

"Hush, he never goes home," another child said.

The young Xemnas just sulked deeper into his book reading, well trying to read past the tears that were in his eyes.

"Christmas was just another day, a day to get some reading and studying done; a chance to be alone from others and get caught up or ahead in my studies…then again" He sighs, "I was usually alone, I never had any close friends."

The spirit looked at the forlorn face, "Let's see another Christmas in this room."

"Trust me spirit…they were all the same."

"Not this one."

He turned to the spirit, "What do you mean?" As he turned to say that to the spirit, she had already moved and he now saw the face of his sister, Aerith. "I can't believe it," tears welled in his eyes as he spoke, "My sweet Aerith."

She was sweet to him, the only one in his family that ever was. Their father became a drunkard in his later years and would beat Xemnas for no other reason than because he wanted too. Despite having the use of only one arm, he still managed to inflict blow after blow to his young son, and Aerith was always there to tend to his wounds. When she finally did speak up to their father about hitting Xemnas, she got a slap to her face, it was then that he knew he had to leave, and so he was sent to a private boarding school. His father did it, not out love or wanting a better future for his son, it was just to send him away. The only comfort Xemnas had was that his sweet older sister wouldn't get beat anymore for defending him.

"Brother, my darling little brother!" In her eagerness she ran and hugged the younger Xemnas. The older looking on with a smile on his face, but tears streaming down his cheeks as the scene unfolded.

"Xemy dear. I've come to take you away, you can live with my husband and I, it won't be a bother, you're family."

"And father?"

"He's gotten better, but you won't have to see him if you choose not to."

"Aerith, I appreciate the offer. Really I do. But, I have a good internship set up, and this could be a way for me to start becoming my own man. Make my own money; live in a profession of my choosing."

A smile sweeps across his sister's face, "Oh how my little brother has grown up. Even though I'm not fond of it, if that's what you want then so be it, just promise to visit, at least at Christmas time. Okay, if you have to wait until you have your own job so be it, but promise."

"Of course sis. I will. I promise."

"Good, now show your sister around!"

Xemnas watched his younger self lead his sister out of the room.

"Such a beautiful flower your sister was."

"She was."

"It's unfortunate that the prettiest of flowers withers the quickest."

"It is."

"She had children I believe."

"One."

"Ah yes, your nephew."

"Yes, I did want to spend Christmas with her, even once, but the first chance I got…the doctors could only save the baby."

"Such a shame," the spirit mused.

The years continued to go by in the classroom, one year bleeding into the next. In a moment it was already graduation day for the young Xemnas. An older gentleman with blond hair entered the room, where the younger Xemnas was sitting.

"That's my old Headmaster! It's Ansem, it's been ages since I've seen him. Did you know spirit, that he taught me some of the greatest lessons of my life; in this very classroom?"

"Is that so?"

"It is!" Xemnas watched as his younger self conversed with his beloved teacher.

"Its graduation day already, you must be pleased, Mr. Xemnas."

"I am sir.

"Yes, well, I put in the paperwork for you, like I said, and after the ceremony you'll be heading out to start your career in your business. And from there, who knows what you can accomplish, you're a good leader boy; I expect great things from you. Remember always work hard and work long and you'll never want for anything."

"Yes Headmaster." The young Xemnas went to leave the classroom to join in the ceremony.

"Before you go, also remember this," The Headmaster leans in close so that only Xemnas can hear him, "Never tip the driver." With a smile and a wink Ansem slapped the young future businessman on the back and wished him luck.

"Let's go Xemnas, there is much more to see." At the sound of the spirit he already forgot was there, he turned around to see not the rest of the classroom, but a building. He also noticed he was out in the snow again, this time near nightfall.

"Do you know this place Xemnas?"

"Know it? HA! Of course I do, this is where I got my start, and from here I transferred to another company, climbed the ladder to the top, and then launched my political career from there. Yes spirit, I know this place very well." Xemnas walked closer to the large window, showing off the larger than life lobby. "In fact, no it can't be…it is! It's the Christmas Party of old Mickey Fezziwig, course we all never used his last name, always used Mouse instead, due to his short size, and large ears."

The party just started, the band was halfway through their first number, the guest are assembled, the last of the food is being carted in to the table that stretches the width of the lobby, and a young man, with hair pre-maturely white is walking to find his boss.

"Excuse me sir."

Mickey excused himself from the conversation he was having in the middle of the room to address his star salary man, "Yes. Of course Xem, what is it?"

"Sir, do you know how much you are spending on this party? If you take a look at this chart I printed up." He pulls out a clipboard with many papers attached to it, and points out the figures as he goes along, "We have this many guests and the company is spending this much, so that means that if we divide the price up each guest is paying this much. My suggestion is that from now on w-" His employer interrupts him.

"Xem is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why yes sir."

"This is Christmas time, a time for joy and generosity. Go have fun. Go, meet people, shoo, shoo." Mickey waves him off, in an attempt to have Xemnas enjoy the night. Instead the young Xemnas settles for sitting in a far corner away from the party, lost in his thoughts and waiting for the party to be over.

The old Xemnas addresses the spirit, "That was old Mickey, as hard and ruthless as a rose petal, but one couldn't ask for a better employer." Xemnas looks at the snow falling around him.

"Something on your mind?" The spirit asks.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I was just thinking about talking to my clerk is all."

Their attention drifted back to the party, as they walked through the large glass windows.

The spirit saw that the younger Xemnas is still sitting in the same place he was earlier, "Why are you sitting there alone?"

"I was often alone, just as I was in my early childhood. Never had any real friends and was quite shy."

"Before you became an angry old man obsessed with money and power?"

With a shrug, "Nobody's perfect."

The young Xemnas grabbed his clipboard again and walked over to Mickey, "Sir if you would please hear me out."

Mickey grabbed the offered clipboard and broke it over his knee, "It's a party, what part of that don't you understand? Look, you see that person over there?" He points a young gentleman that just hanging up his coat by the doors, "Why don't you say hello, he's a friend of the family."

"If I must, but I must say, I'm surprised you saw anyone entering, with the large crowd assembled, without having to use a stool, or a box of some kind."

"Very funny, now go, meet him."

"Meet whom?" A new voiced asked.

"Ah Saïx, speak of the devil and he appears. This," He indicates the man to his side, "Is Xemnas, he's one of the best minds in the business; I'd be surprised if he didn't end up as CEO of this company one day."

"It's a pleasure Xemnas, are you thirsty?"

"Eh, kind of I suppose."

"Then come with me and let's find something to drink."

Mickey smiles to himself, "I'm sure they'll be fast friends, now where is that dog of mine? I know I brought him to work today."

Saïx and Xemnas talk and laugh as the hours tick by during the party. Guests start to say their good-byes and some are literally dragged out by their dates, due to their heavy drinking and partying. The two walk to the opposite side of the long glass wall that the ghost and the elder Xemnas still reside.

"Xem I know we just met, but talking with you, it seems like we've know each other for such a long time, don't you think so?"

"Yes I do." Xemnas looks at the long-blue haired man. At first he thought this man was a woman, but as he has gotten a better look at him and got to know him better, he feels something deep down he never felt about a woman before. He looks out the window as Saïx's head turned to look at him, he really didn't want to be caught staring and not at a guy.

Saïx moves closer to him and points up, "Look up Xem, it appears that we are standing under the mistletoe."

Xemnas points down, "You're also standing on my foot."

"You can really be a mood killer, can't you?"

"Mood? What mood?"

"This mood," Saïx grabs Xemnas' chin with his left hand, the blush developing on his intended's tan cheek's only spurring him on more as he leans in to plant a kiss. Xemnas fights back at first; trying to pull away, but a hand on the back of his head and a growl from his assaulter stops his movements. As the kiss deepens, Xemnas' resolve crumbles, he opens his mouth to embrace the other's tongue as his invades the moist space adjoining his. Feeling that he is actually kissing back, Saïx slams Xemnas into the glass behind them, somehow not alerting the few people still at the party, and basically starting to take him right there; with his groping and trailing kisses from Xemnas' mouth down his neck then up again.

"Stop!" Xemnas cries out, "I can't…we can't. I barely know you, and we're guys!"

"So what if we're guys? This part doesn't seem to mind." Saïx lightly grabs the hardening part between Xemnas' legs. "And, we can make time to get to know each other better. What do you say?" Saïx gives the most lust filled smile he can give, trying to coax the man before him.

All the possible outcomes go through Xemnas' head, all the consequences of such a relationship race throughout his brain, but as he sees the opportunity before him, and the chance of something. "You're going to be bad for business. I can tell."

Figuring that that meant something good for him, Saïx grabbed Xemnas' hand and together they raced out of the building, trying to find the first taxi they could.

"You remember this meeting?" The spirit asked as the taxi drove out of sight.

"Yes…yes I do, quite fondly."

"There was another Christmas Eve, with that man, some years later."

"No…please spirit, do not show me that Christmas."

No sooner did the words leave his lips did they stand in a green room inside a television studio. Young Xemnas was pacing back and forth with his speech in his hands, going over certain key sentences that he knew would have the greatest importance. Saïx sat in his chair watching his lover with a worried expression.

"You know," Saïx began, "You really don't have to do this. You've been very successful in your business, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is! I'm doing this for us don't you know that?"

"Are you?"

"Is that why you want our relationship to remain a secret?"

"Not this again." He rolls his eyes and goes back to memorizing his speech.

"Yes this again!" Saïx screams, getting Xemnas' attention, "We've been together for years, yet we've never actually 'dated' we've never gone to public places, just the two of us. It's as if you're ashamed of me…I love you, I've told you that for years, but have you ever said those words to me?"

"But, you know I do, why state something you know to be fact?"

"That's the thing Xem you don't love me, you may have…once, but not now."

"Don't be like this, I need you." Xemnas pleads

Bringing a fist down to the table next to him and standing up, "Don't try to fool yourself, you don't need me, at least you don't think so. The only thing you need and want is power, wealth, and for you to hold it over people's heads. I don't know who you are anymore. I don't want to say this, but I will. It's either run for senator or me. Pick."

Xemnas looks at his speech, then the door which will lead him to make history, and then to the only person he had ever loved since Aerith, "But this opportunity…"

"So that's how it is then." Tears develop in his eyes, but he dare not let them fall, "You've always cared more about this shit than me, I hoped that I could change you one day, it looks like I failed." Saïx walked to the door, which would remove him from the other's life, "You know you were the only man I ever truly loved and probably will ever love." Rage builds in his eyes, "I wash my hands of you!" He slams the door so hard the echo is felt through the building and deep in the heart of the Xemnas that stands with the spirit.

The reflection of Xemnas' past just stares at the door, after a moment he speaks, "Fucking faggot."

An announcement is heard in the room calling for the Republican candidate for senate, as if nothing had happen Xemnas watching his shadow regally exit the room, in the direction opposite of Saïx.

By now the older Xemnas is near collapsing on the floor, tears cascading down, wanting to throttle his younger self. How could this have happened? He thinks. "Spirit, why do you show me these painful memories? Why do you delight in torturing me?"

The spirit looks at him odd, "Torture? Me? These are the memories that you created, theses have been nothing more than the past given life before your eyes. All you have seen is of your own doing."

"Leave me! I don't…I can't see anymore." He fell onto the stool near where he had been standing, there he cried his eyes out for realizing just how much Saïx meant to him and how much he meant to Saïx. "How could I have been so daft as to not see the joy that I passed up for…for…what?" He continues his sobbing.

When he wipes his eyes, to rid himself of the tears he sees that he is back in his bed, still dark. Exhausted and left alone, he curls up in the fetal position and there he remained, until his alarm clock began to tell of the hour.

* * *

AN: The Ghost of Christmas Past was played by Naminé.

Thanks to Lovetoread1983 and Sammy-Dee, two of the best editors around.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second of Three Ghosts

Disclaimer: Same as before; KH doesn't belong to me, nor does anything else you might recognize, they belong to their owners. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Xemnas wakes to the bells tolling two and both eyes pop open, expecting to see another ghost in his room. He sees none. As he peers around the dark room he finds that the only light is coming from underneath the door.

"Oh okay then, maybe they are gone." Xemnas violently sits up in bed, "Why is there a light on in my house? I didn't leave that on." He swings his feet over the side of the bed and stands up before making his way to the door embroidered by a faint light. As he nears the wooden frame he hears noises coming from the other side.

Xemnas goes to slowly open the door, intending to see what is going on, but before he can open it fully, he hears footsteps loudly pounding towards him. The door is then swatted open, out of Xemnas' hand, and he is immediately glomped by a flash of green and blond.

In his shocked state he looks up into the eyes of his assaulter, who appears to be a young man with a hair style befitting of a rock star, in his opinion. It was some kind of mohawk and mullet hybrid.

"Hiya! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. Get up and know me better man!"

The spirit springs up and grabs the still shocked man's arms, pulling him up. "Come on, in."

Regaining some composure Xemnas speaks, "Are you inviting me into a room in my own home?"

"Yep, so hurry up, we have much to do, and little time to do it in!"

The spirit sprints to his throne that sits on a mountain of trinkets and golden objects. Around the room there is a large feast assembled full with pies, cakes, roasted turkey, pig, goose, and pheasant. Mince pies, plum-puddings, chestnuts, apples, pears, grapes by the horde, many bowls of punch along with all other holiday food items, not one inch of the large common room is not occupied with some sort of food or Christmas object. None of this was in the room before, nor was the room in a light that resembled day, only slightly more golden and pure.

From under his flowing green cloak the spirit pulls out what looks like a list. "Let's see." he starts, "Come in, and know me better man." Have I already said that?"

Xemnas looks up to the man, "Um, yes."

"Oh, okay, um..." He goes back to his list, not looking away from it, "This is the night before the dawn, before the day of Christmas, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Did I mention that?"

"Yes you did."

"Did I? I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, come in and know me better man!"

"You're a little absent minded, aren't you spirit?"

"No, I'm a large absent minded spirit! Hahaha."

"Yes, indeed you are."

"My mind is full of the here and now, and only that. And today is Christmas!" "Xemnas looks around the room and back at his 'host' wondering just what is going on now, "You know spirit; I've never met anyone like you."

"Really? Well I guess that isn't too surprising, you never once sought us out."

"Us? There are more than you?"

"Of course! Tell me, what year is it?"

"2010, why?"

"In that case there have been," The spirit twiddles his fingers as he stares at them lost in thought, "Then there have already been 2009 of my brothers that have come to this world."

"2009, Imagine the shopping bill." Xemnas jokes.

"Haha, true. My brothers have spoke of you do you know that?"

"Have they really?"

"Oh yes, in fact I didn't think that you would be as horrible as they said you would be. But it seems that they were understating the truth. Have you ever really known the true meaning of Christmas? Please keep your mouth shut, I know for a fact you don't so don't bother in arguing it with me." The spirit closed the distance between he and Xemnas, who was now at the foot of the mountain that the spirit sat upon.

Draping an arm around Xemnas, the spirit continues, "You see, every year we, that being my brothers and I, come to visit this world for one day out of the year."

"Why?"

"If you don't interrupt me I'll tell you." The spirit casts a sideways glance at the orange eyes to his right.

"Fine."

"Well, where was I again?"

"It was something along the lines of you and your brothers visiting this world for some reason or another."

"Ah yes, we visit here to bring happiness and joy to the people of this world and to remove, as many as we can, the causes of their misery, which is why I'm here for you."

"I'll have you know that I am a good and generous man, and that I-" Xemnas gets cut off by the spirit's laughing, near on the verge of tears.

"Y-you, generous? Good? Is that what you tell yourself at night so you can sleep? Please, that's too funny."

Indignantly Xemnas replies, "I was being serious."

"Sure you were Xemy." The spirit grabs a playful hold of Xemnas' cheeks.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, but tell me…Xemnas, haven't you ever once seen how great it is at Christmas?"

"In all honesty spirit no, I haven't. It's always been just one more day to me."

"Well after today it won't be."

"And how do you plan to make that happen?"

The spirit looks at the man with a growing smile, "Well…" A sitar appears from thin air into the spirit's hands, "I was thinking that one way I could, was to do a musical number. Maybe sing 'It Feels like Christmas' or something? Have us in town square and a bunch of everyday, normal people join in song and dance, singing and dancing like professionals. What do you think?"

"You're a bit of a loon aren't you?"

"What, I look like the national bird of Canada?" The spirit raises his arms out to his sides, his long cloak making him look, somewhat able for flight, looks back down at his clothes and around his person, even going so far as to try to look behind him, only to get dizzy in the process.

"No what I meant was that…forget it." Xemnas decides it's best not to complicate things with this spirit.

"Well we could always do that," The spirit mumbles to himself, Xemnas looking on as the spirit walks a few paces away. He can see the spirit saying something, but can't make it out, "I could have him sing 'I Like Life' with me, that was a good bit of that version, but." He looks back to Xemnas, "I doubt he's in the singing mood," the spirit shakes his head, "Tis a shame musical numbers really are fun."

"What's fun?"

In his head, the spirit thinks, crap he heard me, "Nothing, well, not nothing, many things are fun, like musical numbers! Oops."

"Musical numbers?"

"Just forget I said that, hey I have an idea!"

Xemnas looks at the ceiling, pleading to the creator, "Please let this be a good idea, and helpful, I really don't want to wear those chains for eternity."

The spirit spots Xemnas looking up to the ceiling, inches forward to get right next to his ear, and looks up, trying to see what the other is seeing, "What do you see on the ceiling?"

"Jesus Christ!" Xemnas exclaims.

"Really? I don't see him." The spirit squints to try to see him too, "I really don't see him, you sure he's there?"

"He's not, I…you…startled me." Xemnas says between gasps for air, hands on his thighs breathing in and out. Looking up, after regaining his breath, "So what was your idea spirit?"

"Right, well…what was it…got it! We're going to the home of your loyal clerk Sora Cratchit."

Xemnas, remembering the last time a spirit took him somewhere, and starts to get a sick feeling deep in his gut, "We aren't going to have to fly to get there are we?"

"Fly? Why? Look over there, that's his window." Sure enough, they were no longer in Xemnas' home, but out in the snow, around midday.

"How do you spirits do that?" Xemnas turned to find that the spirit, who was standing right next to him, is now making a snow angel. With a hanging of his head, "Never mind, I'll go see what he's doing."

"Why are we in this poor area of town?"

"It's Christmas here too."

Xemnas almost leapt in fright to hear the spirit right behind him, "Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Forget, it."

"Well, I present you," The spirit began. "With the lavish home of Sora Cratchit Esquire; who owes both, the opulence of his home and his bountiful feast to the kind generous nature, and high ethical morals of his employer…that would be you."

"I want to look in the window."

"Go ahead it will cost you nothing, which I'm sure, is good news to you."

"Spirit, will they be able to see me?"

"No they won't, which I'm sure is good news for them."

Xemnas waded through the slightly more than ankle high snow, to the front of the, well to call it a hovel would be too mean and insulting to hovels around the world. Xemnas leaned in close to the window and used his hand to brush off the frost on the portal. On the other side of the window, the Cratchits were sitting down to Christmas dinner. Xemnas noticed that his clerk had a large family; there was his wife and what appeared to be twin daughters finishing the rest of the cooking, and an elder son, though not that much so as to be in past high school age, who was also helping in the preparations.

"I wonder where Sora is." Xemnas muttered as he continued to watch the meager meal being made.

Down the road, on their way back from church a father and his son approach their home. The father opens the door for his youngest, paying no mind to those that were watching him just a couple short feet away.

"Why does he have so many children?" Xemnas gawks at the large family, it was larger than he was ever used to, and the small home certainly didn't help to make things seem smaller.

The spirit makes his sitar reappear, and begins to strum and sing, "There are Jews in the world, there are Buddhists, there are Hindus and Mormons and then…there are those that follow Mohammad, but he's not one of them." Now the spirit is into full song and dance, skipping around as he plays, "He's a Roman Catholic, and has been since the day he was born, and they one thing they say about Catholics is: they'll take you as soon as you're warm. You don't have to be a six-footer, you don't have to have a great brain, you don't have to have any clothes on, you're a Catholic from the moment dad came. Because…every sp-"

"Spirit, that's enough I get it."

"Oh, okay, are you sure? There are still a couple verses left."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Daddy!" The children inside exclaimed as they dropped what they were doing to greet their father. His wife also gave him a, "Welcome home."

"So how is the goose coming along Kairi?"

"It's just about done, honey." His sweetly smiling wife replies.

"The goose, the goose," The young boy starts to cough violently at the exertion, bringing a handkerchief to his mouth, to catch some of the blood.

"Now now, Tiny Roxy, here," His mother offers him his seat, "Sit down, dinner will be ready shortly,"

"Yes mother," the angelic face with messy blonde hair, looks up with a smile.

Kairi calls her husband to the adjoining room, as the children finish with the last of the setting of plates and their few items of food. "So how was he at church?"

"As good as gold or better, he said how it's good that people can see him at this time of year, to remind them of what Christmas is about."

She sighs at her sweet child silently wishing for things to be better.

"A remarkable child, Spirit, what is wrong with this Tiny Roxy?"

"Much I'm afraid."

Xemnas sees that the family is now sitting down to eat, "Such a meager feast."

"Yes, but very much appreciated."

"I do pay Sora such a small amount."

"I'd like to make a toast," Sora holds up his glass, followed by the rest of his family. "To Mr. Xemnas, my employer and the founder of the feast."

"The founder of the feast indeed," His wife huffs, "If I had that man here, why I'd, I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon, and hopefully he'd choke in it!"

"But my dear, it's his money that paid for the goose."

"No it's your money that paid for the goose, my dear."

"And he paid me the money."

"Because you earned it, and in all the years you worked for him, when was the last time he gave you a raise?"

"He assures me that times are hard."

"For you they are, not for the likes of him."

"Dear the children, and it's Christmas."

"It'd have to be Christmas to drink to that cheap ol' miser. Children we'll drink to your father, for all the love and joy he brings us. And to Tiny Roxy for the health we wish him. For the sake of your father, I'll even drink to Xemnas, long life to him and to us all."

"Merry Christmas to us all! God bless us." Sora concludes.

"God Bless us, everyone." Roxy adds.

Xemnas turns to the spirit, "Tell me, will Roxy live?"

"That is the future, I only know of the here and now. However, I do see an empty chair in the corner, and a crutch without an owner. If things remain the way they are, I have no doubt that the child will die. And if he is going to die then he better do it and decrease the surplus population."

Xemnas shunned at having his own words thrown back at him.

"Please spirit, isn't this enough?"

"Enough? We've barely started, if I remember right, you've never been one for parties, nor accepted any invitations to your nephew's have you?"

"Well, no, but how do you know that?"

With his hands on his hips the spirit locks eyes with Xemnas, "Spirit. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Xemnas notices that they are now in a room, just after midday day, judging by the light. "Will you please warn me before you transport us somewhere? It's like I'm at one place one sentence, then at another the next!"

"Eh, it does seem that way doesn't it? Oh look he's talking."

"Who?"

"Your nephew."

Zack lifts his glass and lightly raps on it with a spoon, which he then places down, after getting everyone's attention, "Now is the time that I make a toast to my uncle…Xemnas!"

"Zack every year I'm over here why do you always insistent on praising and saluting that mean old skinflint?" an older blonde calls out.

Xemnas begins walking over to give the speaker of that sentence his what for, before the spirit calls to him, "Remember Xem they cannot see or hear us, so just enjoy the show."

"Enjoy, how, when people are bashing my name?"

"Relax at least your nephew likes you, only heaven knows why."

"And who was that man?"

"Just a friend."

"Cid, I know he is the most despicable old miser that ever did walk this earth; worse than you could possibly imagine." The assembled guests and the spirit burst out with laughter. He continues, "For I know in my heart, that if I can wish a Merry Christmas to him, one of the most, vile, horrible, basically evil human beings imaginable, then I know I am truly a man of good will."

An echo of 'Hear hears' were heard from his guest.

"Besides, I like him, I really do."

"See," The spirit nudges Xemnas, "I told you so."

Zack goes back to speaking, "I can't help but think that somewhere deep inside that decaying carcass of his, there is a different man just trying to get out."

"Yeah and it's giving him indigestion!" Cid barks.

"Alright I think we've had plenty talk of uncle," Zack's wife says, "I refuse to have our Christmas party haunted by Xemnas anymore." Those assembled once again go into a laughing fit. "Come now, I think it's time for a game."

"Are games played at Christmas spirit?"

"Oh, I love games!" The spirit runs to where there is an empty chair in the main room, all the other chairs and sofas are placed in a circle, some guests deciding to stand, rather than sit.

"So what game shall we play?" One guest asks.

Zack's wife speaks, "Well, I know of this new game, that every time someone gets out it's so infuriating, it's quite fun, it's called The Cheshire Cat. You all know right? It's the one where we go around the circle saying The Cheshire Cat is a…and that's followed by an adjective with the letter of the alphabet we're on. So we'll start with 'A' then move on to 'B' and so forth."

"You mentioned someone getting out how does that happen?" Xemnas asks.

"You mentioned someone getting out how does that happen?" Cid asks.

"Hey that was my question!"

"Xemnas…"

"Oh yeah, forgot."

"Well, if someone is to say an adjective we already used, or they can't think of one fast enough, then they're out." She sits down and starts clapping out the rhythm that the game will follow, "Join in everyone, I'll start. The Cheshire Cat is an adorable cat."

"The Cheshire cat is an aloof cat." And so the game continues.

"The Cheshire Cat is a lonely cat."

"The Cheshire Cat is languid cat."

"The Cheshire Cat is a lordly cat."

"The Cheshire Cat is a lazy cat."

"The Cheshire Cat is a… oh."

"You're out Vincent!" Tifa, Zack's wife exclaims.

"He's out! Haha, he's out, go on now to 'M'!" Xemnas hollers from his place now close to where the spirit sits.

"Okay Yuffie, now 'M'"

"The Cheshire Cat is a marvelous cat."

"The Cheshire Cat is a miserable cat."

"Miserable good," Xemnas remarks.

"The Cheshire Cat is a merciful cat"

"Yes merciful, good." Xemnas now very into the game continues with them.

It's now Zack's turn, "The Cheshire cat is a…a…"

"Merry! Say merry you twit!"

"Ah…dang it!"

"I told you to say merry, why are you so stupid? He's always been stupid! Hahaha."

"Okay then 'N'!" Tifa calls out.

"The Cheshire Cat is a noble cat."

"Good."

"The Cheshire Cat is a nefarious cat."

"I like that one, good."

"The Cheshire Cat is a nebulous cat."

"Yes, that'll work. Very nice!"

"The Cheshire Cat is a… a n…, oh forget."

"Haha, you're out Cid! Tifa yells."

"Come on, actually I was about to say nasty, come on."

"Nope, nope you're out now!" Xemnas points his finger at him.

The game continues to its completion. Xemnas having fun the whole time, even going so far as to stand beside Zack and his wife as their guests leave, thanking them for their time, and acting like he was there.

He turns to the spirit after the guests are gone, "Oh that was so much fun Spirit. I had no idea what I was missing out on."

"There has been something else you've been missing out on."

"Really? What's is it? Is it as fun as the party?"

"It could've been even more enjoyable."

Xemnas develops a crease on his brow trying to think of what the spirit means, "I don't know what you are saying Spirit."

The spirit places an arm around the other's shoulders, "Walk with me, I have one last thing to show you while we still have the time." Together they walked through the house in Alexandria. Upon leaving through one of the walls, they are now on the national mall were the protesters to Xemnas' bill are set up. They walked past the tent and people, holding signs or making new ones, talking about today's decision, and why hasn't it come yet. The sun was still in the sky, the end of the legislation wasn't over it.

"Spirit why are these people still here? Shouldn't the decision have gone through, if today is Christmas?"

"I suppose not, then again it's still the afternoon, and I know that you had a long speech prepared along with a heap of other things to present to your fellow members of the Senate."

"I guess so. Spirit, why have we stopped in front of this tent?"

"Go inside and you shall see why."

Xemnas gave to spirit an odd look, but thought it best to do what he was told. It was a large tent. On one side it was just a bare area, however the rest of the tent seemed to be some sort of a command station with television sets, charts, and boards, which all seemed to be done very professionally. It looked like it would take a small army to operate all that he saw before him, but there wasn't a soul around. Then his eyes did land on one person. On the far wall, the man appears to be asleep in his chair, lying on the table in front of him.

Xemnas walked closer to see that the person wasn't sleeping, but was sobbing. He recognized the long blue hair at once, and then he heard him speak.

"Xemy, why? What happened to you? This isn't the man I knew from years past." Xemnas could now see the locket he'd given Saix on their first Christmas, which held a picture of each man on either side of it, lying open in the blue haired man's hand. Saïx stroked the face of his beloved, letting the tears fall without a hindrance.

Xemnas could no longer make out the words, it was just a bunch of crying and muttering and it tore his heart open to see what he did to this man. Then to realize what he would be doing to so many others.

"Isn't love what's important?" He asked himself. "Why should anyone deny that? Look at how things have changed since marriage came into being, a man could marry many women at the same time, sometimes those married had no say in the matter, people once couldn't marry because their skin was different. So why can't they marry if their genitalia is the same?"

He looked back down on the man he passed up, all for a career in politics; which turned him cold and bitter, turned him away from his humanity, and made him heartless. He wants nothing more than to try to comfort Saïx, his Saïx, well was his. He wants to hold him, like he used to, and make the tears vanish, but each time he brings his hands down to try to calm him, they just past through the body.

"Why has it come to this," both spoke.

Xemnas looked to Saïx, now clenching an Israeli Desert Eagle Mark XIX. With a rage in his eyes that Xemnas hasn't seen since all those years ago Saïx marched out of the tent, where he heard shots fired. Xemnas ran out of the tent to see what going on, his heart pounding in his chest.

The first thing he noticed was that it was now dark, and any signs of life were gone, including the tents. He spins around and runs around the mall only to quickly change direction and run off again. After a few minutes the spirit blocks his path.

"Calm down Xemnas."

"What how can I? What happened? Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Xem but, my time on here draws to a close."

"But we have so much more to talk about; I've already learned so much from you."

"There is never enough time to do or say all the things that we would wish. The thing is, to try to do as much, in the time we are given. Now I leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

"You mean the future?"

"Well if you want to put it that simply, sure." The spirit says with a broad smile. "You need to go forth and know him better man! Hahaha." The spirit starts to fade from existence, his last words to Xemnas are, "Remember time is short and suddenly you're not there anymore."

Xemnas thought he would be back in his bed; instead he is still on the mall in the middle of the night. "I know he's done a lot for me, but he could've least brought me back home, like the last spirit did."

He walks along the side of the grass, right near the road, and after a few minutes, which seemed to him to be longer, due to the cold and that he was only in his night clothes, a taxi pulls up beside him.

A rather nice voice calls to him from the driver's seat, "Hey, do ya wanta ride?"

Xemnas looks at the cab, "Black? What is this London? Whatever, sure."

The cab pulls to a halt so Xemnas can get in. Once in the driver asks, propping a long skeletal arm on the barrier between front and back seats, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Yet to come." Xemnas can hear the ringing from his driver's watch.

* * *

AN: The Ghost of Christmas Present was Demyx.

Thanks to my editors, Lovetoread1983 and Sammy-Dee. Go read their work, You'll thank me later!

"The Cheshire Cat" game is based completely off the game, "The Minister's Cat" It was a Victorian parlor game. I changed it, to make it feel more Disney-ish, keeping with the whole Kingdom Hearts style.

Thanks for all the alerts, favs., and reviews. They make my day; please continue to do so, if you wish. And any feedback is welcome. "Feedback is a writer's lifeblood" – I saw that somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last of the Ghosts

Disclaimer: Same as it has been.

* * *

"So you are supposed to show me things that will happen in the future. Is that right Spirit?" Xemnas wearily asks as he sits in the back seat hands gripping his pajama legs. The spirit turns to face the man that spoke to him, exposing his skeletal head, with his large empty black eye sockets, also giving a brief glimpse at his bat-like bowtie on his black pin-striped suit.

"That's right."

Xemnas, startled at the appearance of his host lunges to the door which he just entered from; trying to get out, grabbing at the handle, pulling with all he is worth, going so far as to push with his legs as he pulls the handle with both of his hands. But to not avail, no matter what he does the door stays locked.

"Sorry, can't have you escaping now, when you've come so far." The spirit's lively voice brings some ease to Xemnas though he is still disturbed by the specter at the wheel of the cab.

Working up some courage to speak to the spirit, that is still looking at him, well in the direction of him, it's hard to tell with those large open holes, "Spirit, I fear you more than any of the other spirits, but," He thinks back to Marly's visit, "I know you are here to do me good, and I do want to be a changed man, I know now that time is precious to me. Lead on Spirit."

With a large toothy grin the spirit responds, "Now that's the attitude to have!" He gives his passenger a 'thumbs up' before going back to the wheel. "I think our first stop will be outside your home."

"Why are we going there? And since this is the future, will I meet myself?"

"Don't be silly, I doubt you'll meet yourself. And as to why, well…I suggest you take a look out your window."

"All I see is some fog and the side of a building."

"Hmm?" The skeletal ghost looks in the back seat, "No not that side, the other."

"Oh, yeah." Xemnas inches across the back seat to look outside the opposite window and see what the spirit is talking about. Beyond it is his home, where a large gathering of people are clogging up the street, "What's the meaning of this?"

Furious with the disturbance outside of his house, Xemnas opens the door to get out and slams it behind him in his anger. He couldn't fathom why these people would be loitering outside his home. It was rude and unquestionably intolerable so he was going to give them a piece of his mind. Pulling up his sleeves he wades past the pedestrians, just to stop when he hears a voice from in front of his home.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are brought together this day, due to our mutual…feelings toward Xemnas. Today we express our deep feelings of gratitude for Xemnas, for what he has done for all of us."

Xemnas looks back to the spirit, "This is the future right?"

"Yes, of course it is, a Christmas in the not too distant future."

Xemnas walks through the crowd, "I know that man speaking," he points to him, looking back at the spirit. "Why that's Rufus! Yes, the Senate minority leader, my, it is odd to see him out of that wheelchair of his, guess he finally got those prosthetics." Xemnas continues his slow pace toward Rufus, noticing the people around him, "Actually, I know all these people; they all are either senators or representatives, or someone that works with or around them, and from both parties!" Rufus keeps speaking, but that is just background noise to Xemnas, he can't take his eyes off all the people cheering in a speech that is obviously about him, "Spirit, I had no idea that so many people liked me!"

He hears Rufus again, "Now if you can please hold your emotions. We are all deeply moved, and those of us that have worked with Xemnas for all these years will never forget the rare and beautiful thing he has done for us."

A chorus of "Right!" is heard around Xemnas.

"Come now three cheers for Xemnas!" Rufus yells.

"Hip-hip Hooray!" The crowd cheers with hands and voices held high.

"What did I do?" Xemnas asks the people around him.

"Hip-hip Hooray!" The crowd shouts again.

"Will someone tell me what I did?"

"Hip-hip Hooray!" Clapping breaks out in the crowd, with some continuing to yell their praise for this great man.

"Well whatever the reason, people are happy and I am the cause," resigned, Xemnas stands in front of Rufus to address the crowd, "My friends, thank you from the very bottom of my heart, I never knew my heart could ache from the joy that you all are giving me. I shall remember this moment until my dying day."

The crowd picks up their chorus of cheers right after he speaks because at that moment a coffin, containing Xenmas' own body, is carried out of the house. All while Xemnas has his back to it, still speaking his thanks to the crowd. As the coffin is brought out Rufus leads the gathering in singing, 'For he's a Jolly Good Fellow.'

Xemnas goes back to talking, even though they can't see or hear him, "I must say that it is truly humbling to see all of your true feelings toward me, thank you!"

The spirit continues watching the scene unfold laughing to himself at Xemnas' antics. Then the crowd dissipates as Rufus leads them down the street.

"Don't laugh at them Spirit! That was such a heartfelt expression of how they all feel towards me. Me! I had no idea!"

"Yes, I bet you didn't" The spirit chuckles as he watches the parade going out of sight.

"The thing is though Spirit, with all these people thanking me and cheering me, I didn't see Sora. I would think that on such a day he would be here. Tell me Spirit, was he?"

"No he was not."

"Why not? Where was he?" Xemnas asks in a tone screaming with a 'If he was here now, and if he could see and hear me, he'd be fired.'

"He's with his family today; after all, this is Christmas."

"Yes of course it is. I remember the last Christmas I saw of Sora's and his family. He was toasting me; I liked that. His wife was kinda cursing me; I didn't like that. And there was that sweet boy, Roxy. Wait! Roxy?! Spirit!" Xemnas grabs the spirit's long skeletal arms, "Is little Roxy okay? Take me to see them!"

"Alright, if that is what you want," With a snap of the spirit's long boney fingers' the two of them are now standing in front of the Cratchit home.

Xemnas now stands in front of the house and all the memories that he seems to have gotten ages ago, race through his mind. He sees Sora coming back home from a hard day's work to his loving family. His wife and children are cooking and preparing the meal. Despite the lack of material wealth, the Cratchit family has an abundance of the wealth one receives with the love and companionship of their family. At the thought of such a reality, a warm feeling rushes over Xemnas body and a smile spreads across his face.

"Such a happy house and such a lively family." Xemnas recollects the memories. Then he takes in the view around him and notices the house as it stands in front of him. His face contorts in mild confusion. A house that once held so much life is now dark and dreary on the cold and empty street.

"Quiet, why are things so…quiet?"

The spirit carries himself to the window on his long slender legs, looks in and shakes his head. With a wave of his hand, the white skeleton, in its black pin-striped suit, leans against the side of the house motioning for his company to come look through the window. "I think you should look inside."

Xemnas walks to the boney spirit, again wiping off the fog from the window. Inside he sees the whole Cratchit family, save for Sora and little Roxy. The dinner table is set, much in the same fashion as the time before but he can tell right away this is the only thing that is the same as his last visit. There is a sober presence in the air and the children aren't laughing or smiling. They are just sitting down in their chairs, not looking at each other, but staring at the table with cloudy eyes, lost in thought.

"No, not Roxy," Xemnas gasps at the sight before him. Tracing a line around the table, his eyes spot a single vacant chair. Remembering the previous spirit's words he begins to search for it, and quickly finds it leaning against the nearby fireplace; a tiny crutch. Tears fill his eyes, but through them he can still see that Kairi too, is experiencing pain. However the pain she felt was far greater than his own. The pain she felt was a pain that only a mother who has lost a child can feel and he can see her attempting to hold back tears that kept insisting to fall down her grief-stricken face.

"Mother," one of her children gets her attention, "You're crying again."

After a sniffle, "What no it's just this dim light that hurts my eyes, that's all." She looks back at her children, "Come on, we can't have these sad faces on, we can't have father seeing us like this, I think he should be back by now."

"He should've already been back," a different child says. "He's been walking a lot slower these past few days."

"Yes," one of the twins agrees. "He was always a lot faster even when he had Roxy on his shoulders."

"Hello everyone." Sora says as he opens his front door.

He was greeted by a soft chorus of 'daddy' but the children remained in their seats, only Kairi got up to speak with her husband.

"How was the churchyard?"

"It was actually quite nice, it would've done you good to see it, maybe we'll all go there as a family soon." Sora couldn't keep himself from using that 'F' word, even though it isn't the same without their youngest.

Seeing his wife about to break down, as she has been doing since it happened, Sora gives her a quick hug, telling her that things will get better. Holding her in his arms he tries to reassure her, "I picked a nice spot for Roxy where he can see…it's a spot on the hill where you can see the ducks on the river. Tiny Roxy…"

"Roxy always liked watching the ducks on the river." His wife finishes the sentence.

"Spirit, why must there be a Christmas like this? You have shown me a Christmas with much joy and much sorrow, how can we…how can they endure such a day?"

The spirit has his back against the wall of the house, reading a newspaper until Xemnas wanted to talk again, "Look you have to remember that this is the future, all people die that is the nature of things. Every life is full of meetings and partings, though it is hard, they will get over this first Christmas without him."

"Spirit! How can you be so heartless? Can you feel nothing for the loss of that poor child?"

"Feel? You're one to talk. One could say that you shoulder some of the blame for the loss of that child. And as for having a heart, look at me. I'm a skeleton, sure I'm dressed to the nine's, but I was once alive too. Yes I was, one could even call me a king, but I died, lived my life never knowing about what Christmas meant, even in death I didn't. But one day in this afterlife of mine I did, and even found someone to love. Frankly I'd rather be with Sally right now than with an old miser that never grew a conscious!"

Xemnas hasn't been scolded since he was a child, now he stands before a walking undead that knows more about him than he even realized. He stares at the newspaper that the spirit was using to enforce his words and something catches his eyes.

"Spirit let me see that paper," Xemnas points to it.

"Umm sure okay…why?"

Not sure himself, the white haired man looks on the front cover for a second to collapse on his knees, paper discarded, trying to stop the tears pouring from his eyes. The headline reads; Remembering the Anniversary of Equal Rights Leader's Suicide.

"Why?" Xemnas kept asking himself, "If I could've done something sooner, if I didn't abandon him, if I could've done something when I saw him last. Why?"

"Cause you're a stupid son of a bitch?"

"What was that Spirit?!"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Really now? If not you then whom?"

"I guess them, over there." The spirit points a finger at a small group of people walking along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street.

"Oh, I suppose…wait, that one there, with the blonde hair, I know him, yes I know him." Oblivious to the traffic, not that it would matter anyway, he crosses the street to get a better look at this man. Once he reaches the group he realizes just who it is, "I do know him, I told you I knew him spirit, this is Cid, he's a friend of my nephew's."

He catches Cid talking back to the one that must've made that remark to him, "What? Why would you say something like that to me? I was just telling the truth; I'm glad that Zacky stopped toasting that old dead waste of flesh, good riddance."

"Spirit, did I go somewhere? Can you take me there?"

"Of course, in fact that is our last stop."

"Our last stop, why is that?" Xemnas sees that they are now in the vast national cemetery; a thin layer of snow covers the otherwise beautiful green grass. The lines of white crosses stand as a testament to all those that have served their country, most until their dying breath. The wind blew lightly around the pair; Xemnas feeling the chill of this most hallowed place intensify tenfold with each small gust of wind.

"Walk with me, I have something to show you," Is all the spirit said as he lead on.

As the spirit leaves his small impressions in the snow, made my his light steps, Xemnas felt worry crawl over his body more and more, despite the cold temperature he developed a sweat as he saw two men digging a fresh hole for a coffin, and that is where the spirit seemed to be leading him. He held his tongue as they closed in on the small patch marked out for the solitary person, and saw that the grave diggers have stopped.

"Some reception for this poor fool huh?" Said one.

"Yeah, no family, no friends, no mourners, no one even sent flowers, just nothing, almost makes one feel bad for him, almost. Hahahaha"

"Yeah, you said it, come on let's get a bite to eat and warm up some, we are nearly done here, and besides he ain't going nowhere."

"True, hahaha." They tossed down their shovels, brushed some dirt off their clothes and strolled back to the road, where a soon to be warm car awaited them.

The spirit stopped at this grave, looked at it, looked at the coffin, then turned to the man he was sent to help.

"Spirit, I see now with the way I lived my life that I could wind up like this man. I see that plain now, but must he linger here? The wind seems to be picking up, the snow falling again. I would rather not be trapped in a blizzard."

"You really don't get it do you? Do you remember that 'parade' not long ago?"

"The one in my honor yes I remember it fondly."

"You would."

"What do you mean spirit?"

"This grave here is the final stop of that parade."

"No you can't mean, that, if that is so, then…then…" Xemnas rushes past the spirit to see the tombstone, now covered in snow and ice. He uses his hand to scrub the powdery white substance from the stone, and reads the inscription, "Xemnas." He reads it again and again. That is all it says; his first name, not the tiniest description of his deeds, nor a word of his work, not even a date telling when his birth or death was. Just a piece of stone and his name, that's the only reminder that he'd ever existed.

"No this cannot be! Why would you show me this is if I was past all hope? I'm a changed man; I know the life I used to lead was wrong. Please tell me that this doesn't have to be, tell me it's a possible future, and that I can change it, that things don't have to be this way." Xemnas pleaded with the spirit. "I will live everyday like its Christmas, with joy and goodwill in my heart. I will live everyday thinking and living in the past, the present, and the future I shall never forget the lessons that the spirits taught me. Tell me that I can erase the writing on this stone. Please let me go back, I can change, I will change!"

* * *

AN: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come was Jack Skellington.

Thanks to my wonderful editors, and to my readers. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favs. Please keep doing so, it means so much


	5. Chapter 5: After the Ghosts

Disclaimer: You should know it by now, but if not: I don't own these characters, and please don't sue me.

* * *

The wind blew around him, causing an icy chill to cut into him, and snow fell upon his body as he stayed motionless. His knees are on the ground, along with his hands, head buried deep in his palms crying and trying to overcome the great force it took to speak all he did to the spirit. With a 'sniff' and a drying of his eyes he looked up to see what fate had in store for him.

The first thing he notices is that he is looking at a wooden floor; a wooden floor that he is sure his feet had traveled before. He turns his head to the right to see a king sized bed, with sheets and a quilt that he owns. To the left: two large glass doors are open, swaying with the wind letting in the snow and freezing temperature.

Slowly, he stands to his feet, "Was it all just a dream?" Another turn of his head, looking all around him, "No, the spirits must have come, but if they didn't?" He ponders that for a moment, "Could that have all been just a nightmare? What of me now? Regardless, whether the spirits were real or if I'm just losing my mind, which I shouldn't, I'm not even fifty yet, I will live every day like it is Christmas, I will enjoy every day to the fullest, just like the Ghost of Christmas Present said. I will remember the lessons of the past, and never repeat those mistakes, and know that the man I am is because of the man I was, I have the Ghost of Christmas Past to thank for that." A chill not from the still opened doors runs up his spine as he thinks of the last spirit, "And I will do all I can for those around me, I will change from the man I was, I have this chance and I'll take it. The scene that the Ghost of Christmas Future will not happen, I will make it so that will be just a bad memory, the last of my life!"

He goes through his room from one side to another, from one random spot to the next, talking to himself, for he cannot contain his joy, "I just don't know what to do. I'm as light as a feather, I'm as happy as an angel, I'm as merry as a school boy, well not me as a school boy anyway.

Xemnas jumps for joy, something that he had never done in his life before. "I'm alive. I'm alive!" He falls to his knees in a loud prayer, "Thank you, oh thank you my dearest friend Marly, you are the best thing that happened to me, you saved my soul, I know you have. Thank you for sending those spirits, no angels, they must have been. Thank you! You are the most important…no, wait." Thoughts of someone else come to his mind. "It may not be too late, but there is so much work to be done, and that paper! What day is it? What time is it? Must know, must know." Xemnas looks for a calendar, a watch, something, but to no avail, in his panic his eyes fall on those still open doors, "I see daylight, someone must be out and about." With that he races onto the cold veranda, catching himself on the railing outline the small space, as he looks for anyone to talk to, anyone will do.

Looking back and forth, at neck breaking speed, he looks for someone, then he spots…a young caroler, "You boy!"

The boy stopped in his tracks, to see where that voice came from, and if that vocalization was addressed to him. Deciding to look up, he sees a man with long white hair looking down at him, "Please don't be Catholic" he says to himself. Summoning his courage he responds to the man, "Yes? Me sir?"

"Yes you boy!"

"Um…what is it sir?"

"What day is it today?"

"Like day of the week sir?"

"No, no, no, no, no, you silly lad, what I mean is, is this a special day out of the year? Is it just an ordinary one? What is the date?"

"Well in that case, today is the twenty-fifth of December, Christmas Day."

Excited yet again the senator exclaims, "It's Christmas Day! It really is? The spirits did it all in one night! They can do anything they like. Of course they can they are spirits after all!"

The boy, now wide-eyed, stares up at this man thinking; he is talking about spirits and talking to himself, he must be drunk or something, I need to get out of here. Seeing that man is looking for him to talk the boy just says, "Of course they can…haha." He puts on a big smile and then rushes off to get away from this crazy man.

Xemnas watches him run off, "What a pleasant experience it was to talk with him, it's Christmas! Oh, I have so much to do and such little time to do it in, first my suit. No something casual and warm, no a suit, that way I can go from there to there, yes perfect!"

In a few short minutes Xemnas is dressed in his finest suit, a classic two button, jet black from shoulders down to his feet. His shoes shinning brilliantly, his reflection easy to be seen as he looks down at them. His dress shirt beneath his blazer is a perfect white, with a passionate red tie around the collar. He decides to leave his hair hang down, after thinking on maybe a ponytail, but eventually thinking 'nah' in the mirror.

"Okay then, I'll call a taxi, and make some calls on the way, oh I have so much to do, so much to make up for, but I will. By God in heaven I will!"

***

Outside the apartment Xemnas has to calm down his giddy self, and adopt his old demeanor. With a roll of his shoulders, and a quick snapping of his neck, he knocks thrice on the door, "And here we…go."

"Sora! Sora Cratchit!"

In a timid manner, the owner of the house opens his front door to see none other than his employer, senator Xemnas.

"M-Mr. Xemnas, sir."

"So here you are Sora. You were not at work this morning, as we had discussed." Though it is still morning, and by the speaker's watch, which he checked on his way over, it is only about nine in the morning.

"But, but we did discuss it. Today is Christmas and you gave me the day off." Beads of sweat pour down the back of the brunette's neck.

"I, I would do something like that?" The politician scoffs.

"No, I mean yes. Well you did."

"Sora, I have had my fill of this."

Kairi, who was standing behind the door, out of sight, but still listening to the conversation, now pushes her husband out of the way to address her 'guest', "And I have had my fill of you Mr. Xemnas!"

"And therefore Sora Cratchit."

"And therefore you can leave our house at once," The fired up redhead almost barks.

"And there for I'm about to raise your salary!"

"And therefore I'm about to raise you right off the pavement! Wait…what?"

The couple looks at each other in bewilderment, then at the man on their front steps, "Pardon?" They say in unison.

With a smile that makes his eyes look like slits, "Yes Sora I'm going to double…no triple your salary, pay the mortgage on your house, and find Tiny Roxy a…um where is he?"

A sweet messy blonde comes to the door, with aide of his crutch, "Did someone call for me?"

"There he is, yes." He squats down to eye level with the young lad, "I will find you the best doctors, get you the best medicines, and do all in my power to make you well again; how about that?"

Roxy's deep, pure blue eyes shone clear with his tears of joy as he leapt toward his savior, hugging onto his neck for dear life. Roxy had always heard this man he was now hugging characterized as a heartless demon by all those that knew him, but would such a creature offer what he did? No, not in his mind.

Xemnas is shocked by this sudden display of affection, never had he experienced anything of this kind. He stays motionless, only to look up to the child's parents for some guidance. Kairi brought her hand to her mouth to strife a gasp and Sora just beamed with delight at the sight. Seeing that he wasn't getting any help from them, Xemnas thinks he might as well hug the child back, a moment later the young cripple looks up to his benefactor, "God bless you Mr. Xemnas."

The recipient feels his heart stop in his chest at those words. Never did he ever get such praise, and to him, for not even doing that much. Xemnas picks up the child, propping him up on his hip as he speaks to the parents, "Sora, Kairi, would you two," He looks at the boy in his arms, "And your family like to join me in Christmas dinner? It'll be at my nephew's, and I already made the call to see it would be okay. You can imagine how surprised Zack was when not only did I ask if I was still invited, but if you and your family could come, Sora. Naturally he said yes! So if you want, you can head over there now, dinner starts at three sharp, so you'll have plenty of time to get to know everyone," Now looking at Roxy and the other children that have gathered by the door, "And play with your Christmas presents, which I had delivered there."

Sora looks at his wife, "Well honey, he drives a hard bargain."

Before his wife can respond, Xemnas interjects, "I already gave the taxi driver the address, all you have to do is hop in."

With a sigh, "Fine, I'm sure the children will enjoy it…thank you Mr. Xemnas"

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am," He hands Roxy over to his father, and waits as the family piles into the cab. "I hope they enjoy the party," He looks down at his watch, "Hm…I need to get going," As he gets into the second taxi that pulled up the moment the first left he remarks to himself, "Merry Christmas Sora…ha, I do think I'm going to enjoy being around children. Alright driver to the Capitol, get me there in record time, and I'll give you double the fare!" With a slam of the gas pedal, the yellow cab was off to take its passenger to quite possibly the most important moment of his career.

At the building he tips the driver and makes his long march to the door, formulating what he will say when he addresses the assembly. It is still his right; the reason that this bill is being heard is because of him, but now. Now he is thankful for it for a new reason a reason to change, and an attempt at salvation. This made all the more clear as he sees the two opposing sides on the steps. To his right, those that wish for marriage to be between one man and one woman, with signs and chants proclaiming their belief, and on his left, those that see the opposite view point, that marriage should be between two people that love each other, regardless of gender.

Those on his right are now cheering him, for they feel that what he will do will be in their interest and those on his left mock him and yell insulting remarks for they 'know' how he will vote and what it will mean to their hard work. At the doors he looks up to offer a quick silent prayer, in the hope that he is doing the right thing. He knows deep down in his heart of hearts it is, but still he has his doubts on how it will be received.

Outside of the chamber Xemnas spies two familiar faces, the men that the day before asked for a donation. Xemnas walks toward them before he tries to make history, "Gentlemen!"

"M-Mr. Xemnas!" Both men still have yesterday's exchange in their head.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but about the donation you asked me for yesterday," He pulls out his checkbook from his inside pocket along with a pen. He makes a few quick strokes with his pen and tears out the slip of paper, "Here you go gentlemen."

The shorter of the two hesitantly take the offered paper, both look in awe at the number, the taller one fainting at the sight, "Th-this much sir?"

"Every penny of it, a great many back payments are included in that."

"Well thank you sir, we are speechless at your generosity aren't we um…" He turns to see his fellow worker still on the ground, "Well he's unconscious, but certainly grateful…thank you sir, and a very Merry Christmas to you!"

"A Merry Christmas to you and your friend as well, if you don't mind," He shoots a thumb to the door, "I have some more business to take care of, I'll see you around."

He walks down the path to the center of the room, all senators rise in respect, or for most, obligation, and all fear what he may do to their careers if respect is not given to the Majority Leader. At the center point he collects his ideas, takes a breath and lets the rest flow from his heart.

"My fellow senators, from every state from both of our parties, I ask you consider the facts, there is not a single shade of gray in facts and that is how we must think and something that is wrong, we must deal with this in absolutes, we must see things for what they are, as something black or something white, something that is right. Facts are, or should be, our guidelines. Please consider, that throughout much of history the terms 'queer' and 'pervert' and 'faggot' along with many other unsightly names have been attached to those with the lifestyle which we here address this day. I say this for our children's sake, for our honor and pride of holding these seats, granted by our fellow citizens, we members of the Senate must make the correct decision. In the course of time, society changes, just to be changed again. Someday, perhaps, a spirit of greater tolerance may prevail, but that day is not this day. Our decision must be based on the here and now, on society as it exists today. Too many oppose any change, any alteration of this precious institution..."

Knowing that he has their attention and believing that he is still the same man, he can now change things up. Louder than before, he continues, "For the sake of the majority, not of the minority, that is how things have been, we must remember our history, and learn its lessons well. For the sake of the many, we must remember…we must remember justice, above all else; justice for all, not of the many, but for all. Too often, our role devolves to that of being mere guardians of the status-quo, just keeping this business as usual, blind to the world outside this room."

A murmur spreads throughout the room, expressions of confusion, of surprise, filling the chamber as the senators, both his party and opposite realize that he does not intend to vote how all thought he would. Some of those gazes turn towards him in concern, "'For the children', that creed, is one often spoken when addressing this issue. Yes, for the children, our sons, our daughters, but for all of our children, are they not all worthy of justice? Marriage may seem like a small thing in the grand scheme, what is this compared to war, or the economy, but marriage denied is the very measure of inequity; the last fortress of the last acceptable prejudice. I'm sure we all agree that prejudice based upon color is wrong; on that statement, and we must acknowledge here today, that prejudice based upon whom we love is wrong."

"We must not succumb to religious bigotry, for that bigotry has found use, throughout the course of human history, to support slavery, to support racism, along with a host of other shames and evils that no sane person would ever dream of. No, we must act, for the children; those living, and those yet to be. Countless lives have been lived in fear, lives wasted in hiding, or in lies, forced to conceal their love and in so many cases never knowing love, which may be the greatest loss of all. Think of the children, then, of the sons and daughters who will face denial, self-loathing, hate and even death, think of so many lives wasted, wasted in denial and deceit, lives like theirs... The pain and loneliness that they have felt..."

He takes a deep breath, knowing that these final words will make everything clear to not only this room, but the country and the world, "No, not they. In truth, for that pain and loneliness...the word _I_ must use is _we_. Yes, despite how I have behaved in the past, it is time that I speak the truth, for I am a changed man. I admit here before God and all of you that I am a homosexual. And I will vote to pass this bill that allows those of a like situation to mine to marry the one they love, despite being the same gender. We must remember that marriage, once upon a time could be between a man and multiple wives, also it was acceptable at another time for a lord to pick a marriageable couple from his serfs, and sleep with the woman on her first wedded night. Neither of those practices are in effect this day, not in today's society, for the most part, we marry someone because we love that person. Not because we were matched at birth, and many marry without the permission of their parents, why you may ask. It's because they love one another, and some parents would get between the greatest gift God gave us. We must always remember that to love another person is to see the face of God. Can we deny such a relationship? I will not! And if any of you feel as I do, feel that this makes sense, and wish to do something worthwhile with your lives, let's vote to pass this bill. Let us do something worth remembrance, vote with me, vote for something other than a salary increase, something that will truly be world changing! Vote to make history and make it true that all people are created equal that we are not a nation of 'separate but equal' what say you? How does the Senate vote?!"

***

Xemnas is glad that he made sure that this was a session of Congress closed to the media that the world would know of what happened by a member telling the world. A podium is set up right at the start of the stairs, microphones for all the major networks are attached to it, journalist and camera people not far from the wood. A hush falls over the boisterous crowd; all hold their breath to know the answer.

"It is my great pleasure and joy to announce," He gives a dramatic pause to soak in the tension, the grins of the 'right' and the growing groans of the 'left'. "It is my great pleasure and joy to announce that by a vote of 67 to 33 the bill passed! Same-sex marriage is now legal and recognized throughout the country!"

The conservatives are shocked and so too are the liberals, each found that the man speaking had become just the opposite of what they thought. The 'right' boos their 'poster boy' and the 'left' doesn't know what to do, (why should now be different?), in seeing their opposition do one thing, naturally they take the 180 degree turn and cheer the Republican leader.

Xemnas basks in the wonderful irony of the moment, but he sees a flash of blue. Despite the swarm of reporters wanting to know the details, Xemnas bounds into the liberal sea.

"Make a hole! Make a hole! Let me through!" He yells as the surprised people comply, and there he is, near the road. There he stands; long blue hair, just as before, a scar across his face from a time before they broke up, those unnatural yellow eyes…Saïx.

"Wait! Wait!" Xemnas calls.

"Just because you did that doesn't change the past between us." The man near growled.

"Just hear me out, please. For old time's sake?"

"I thought you wanted me out of your life so you could be the big shot statesman."

"I did, then but jeez look at you. You're still the same, trying to save the world."

"You too Xem, you're still trying to rule it."

At least he hasn't left yet and better still he's talking, Xemnas thinks. "I was a fool, I know that now, what I did was wrong and if I had the chance to go back and right that wrong I would do it in a heartbeat. Alas, that is something that no mortal can do. I admit that I am just that, a mere man, that has made many mistakes in his life, but I will not allow myself to make one now. I have learned my lessons and have taken them to heart; I live everyday henceforth like it is this day: Christmas Day. Saïx…" He drops to one knee and grabs the hand of the only person he has ever loved this deeply, "I would like you to be a part of each and every one of those days, Saïx would you marry me?"

The one addressed bites the side of his lower lip; he vowed that he would never even see this man again, after what he did to him. Despite all the years, this man on his knee in front of him is the only man that has been on his mind. Yes, he tried to move on, he tried very hard, but for some reason all came up short. The silvered haired devil also had a silver tongue, but never wanted to be suckered into believing another word from it, but here he is still holding on, cameras going off, journalists trying to ask him questions, clamor from the crowd and all the orange eyes are looking at are yellow ones.

The one standing lets out a sigh that makes the heart of the one kneeling beat as if it's going to break out of his chest "How I've waited to hear you say that."

Xemnas pops up to grab onto his fiancé's body, a body he'd forgotten how good it felt to be pressed against. He leans his face in close to the other's, as if asking permission to advance, he takes the blush as a green flag and goes for it. All around gasp at the spectacle of the Republican Majority leader in a fierce lip lock with a man. The two engaging in the act pay no heed to the rest of the world, for them there is only this moment, this reunion that took too long.

Xemnas breaks the kiss, "I'm sorry for what I did, I know it's not much, but there is a Christmas dinner that I'm sure you'll enjoy and after, maybe I can make up for all the time we spent apart?"

"Dinner sounds good, and WE will make up for the lost time." He gives a quick kiss to make the deal.

"Just let me make a call, um, can you hail a taxi my X-face?"

"Agree to never call me that again and I'll do it."

Already dialing the number he looks up, "Yes dear."

The crowd is still around them just a few feet away as Xemnas gets on the phone, "Excuse me everyone," He address the easily over a hundred people, "Can you be quiet while I make this call? Thank you."

The phone is picked up on the other side, "Yes hello? Oh, Tifa, yes how are you…good good…oh, they are enjoying their presents, wonderful, they're not being a bother are they…is that right he did that…well that's nice…so they're getting along fine…no please thank you for letting them come over…haha I never would have imagined Cid doing that…hmm well kind of…yes, speaking of which I was wanting to make sure that you have room for my fiancé at the party…good good thank you…don't worry about it the taxi just got here, yes I know hon I'm coming…no not you that was him…yes him…look I'll explain it all when we arrive okay…okay…alright…I'll see you in a few…haha okay…bye." He hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket, getting in the cab, now not even acknowledging the crowd tapping at the window.

"So who was that?"

"That was my nephew's wife, she's nice, well so is everyone else you'll meet at the party, oh we'll have so much fun."

"I can't believe it's really you."

"How do you mean?"

"You're just not the same as you were."

"And is that that a bad thing?"

"No, no it isn't, it's really nice actually. You seem to be the way I always knew you were deep down."

"Yeah it just took a visit by some friends of mine to change me."

"Friends?"

"Oh, I'll tell everyone at the party."

"Alright then."

"Saïx"

"Yeah Xem?"

"Merry Christmas, and God Bless you for being you."

"Merry Christmas, and God Bless Us." Thinking about the history his soon to be life-partner made, "God Bless Us, Every One!"

* * *

AN: Thank you to all that read this story, alerted it, faved it, **REVIEWED** it, my wonderful editors, that make things actually make sense.

I hope you enjoyed my take on the classic story. It's my first complete multi-chapter work, so yeah that was fun. It was a task and a half to get this done in a month, but I somehow did it. Merry Christmas everyone! Try to live everyday like t is Christmas, with goodwill and joy and happiness. I suppose the words of Jonathan Larson also deserve to be here, since they epitomize a moral of this story, the words are from: RENT "No Day But Today"

Remember every day is a blessing, so live it well, we never know when our time is up, so help your fellow man, be kind, work to make this world better than it was when you came into it.

It's been a blast to have you read my work, thank you all. You reading this is such a great Christmas gift. Love yas!

Thank you to my wonderful editors: **Sammy-Dee** and **Lovetoread1983**. If you are not familiar with them, what are you waiting for? Go read their work, it's cause of them I write now.

Speech influenced by CJames.


End file.
